Planning an operational flight path is a key element in effective aircraft operations. Electronic navigational databases along with terrain and obstacle databases have become important in flight path planning. However, some forecasts predict increases in database size of approximately 3% to 8% annually for the foreseeable future. As these databases get more larger and more complex, using the most up-to-date information and data in flight path planning and operations becomes more important. Hence, there is a need for a method and system for real-time validation of an operational flight path for an aircraft.